


Aufmerksame Außenseiter

by Leslie123S



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Crack, Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, POV Lestrade, Paintball, SOLDIER - Freeform, Translation, Yarders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie123S/pseuds/Leslie123S
Summary: Sherlock und John spielen Paintball gegen New Scotland Yard.





	Aufmerksame Außenseiter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observant Outsiders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350446) by [MidnightMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMonster/pseuds/MidnightMonster). 



> So this is finally the translation of "Observant Outsiders" by MidnightMonster, sorry for taking so long to post this, but I got a bit distracted on the way... Thanks for letting me upload this @MidnightMonster.
> 
> Egal, viel Spaß beim lesen ^^

„Also, wie genau machen wir das?“, fragte Lestrade.

„Einfach. Ich bin mit John.“, sagte Sherlock als er sich gegen eine Wand lehnte.

Lestrade schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sherlock, die Teams müssen gleich groß sein.“

„Das steht so nicht in den Regeln, Lestrade.“

„Aber-„

„Lass ihn.“ Unterbrach Sally. „Wenn der Freak sich fertig machen lassen möchte, dann lass ihn.“, und mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und ging zu den Umkleiden um aus ihrer Arbeitsuniform raus zu kommen. 

Greg sah zu wie Sherlock ihr hinterher starrte. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, wahrscheinlich jeder hier freut sich darauf dich in den Regenbogenfarben zu färben. Und John ist noch nicht einmal hier-„

„Er wird bald hier sein.“, sagte er trocken um sich dann umzudrehen und die Tür zur Herrenumkleide zu öffnen.

Lestrade schüttelte unentschlossen den Kopf als er Sherlock in die Umkleide folgte. Er hatte keine Idee warum Sherlock hier sein wollte. Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Sherlock so entschlossen sein konnte, Paintball zu spielen. Besonders mit den Yardern.

Es wurde still in der Umkleide als Sherlock sich auf eine Bank in der hintersten Ecke fläzte. Er hatte die Camouflage Kleidung, die die Paintball Arena ihnen bereitstellte, bereits an.  
Greg überlegte sich neben ihn zu setzen, aber dann legte Sherlock seine Beine auf die Bank und zeigte damit effektiv, dass dieser Platz schon besetzt war.

Als er sich umzog, hörte er den anderen zu, wie sie sich aufgeregt über die Chance auf Sherlock zu schießen unterhielten. Er überlegte, ob er etwas dagegen sagen sollte, aber schließlich entschied er sich doch dagegen. Er war nicht in der Stimmung mit seinem Team zu diskutieren, wo doch am Anfang der Woche Sherlock und Anderson diesen großen Streit hatten. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch dieses Mal hatte Anderson John genutzt um Sherlock zu verletzen. Dies machte Sherlock gemeiner denn je. Doch Greg war aufgefallen, dass Sherlock an diesem Tag so früh wie möglich gegangen war. Er war offensichtlich verletzt. Außerdem hatte es nicht wirklich geholfen, dass John an diesem Tag nicht da war, irgendein nerviger Virus im Krankenhaus, oder so.  
Als sie fast fertig waren ging die Tür auf und John Watson kam herein.

Sherlock setzte sich gerade hin und nahm seine Füße von der Bank als John alle mit einem Lächeln und einem „Hi“ begrüßte. Dann ging er zu Sherlock und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Lestrade musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als Sherlock versuchte genervt auszusehen und dabei aber schrecklich scheiterte und trotzdem grinste.

Das Verlangen zu Lächeln verschwand, als er sah wie Anderson vor Abscheu würgte.

Sie waren am reden, als einer der Beamten mit geweiteten Augen in den Raum starrte. Die anderen wollten fragen, was denn los sei, doch am Ende folgten sie einfach den offensichtlichen Blicken.

Lestrades klappte beinahe die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah was los war.

John hatte gerade seinen Pullover und sein Hemd ausgezogen und stand dort nun oberkörperfrei, während er mit Sherlock redete. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lestrade ihn als den Soldaten wahrnahm, der er war. Sein Bauch, seine Brust und sein Rücken waren gut gebaut und sonnengebräunt und Lestrade musste schlucken als er den Ansatz eines Tattoos sah.

Er sah einige der Beamten, wie sie die Schultern zusammen zogen, Arme vor der Brust verschränkt um sich dahinter zu verstecken, obwohl sie schon ihre Camouflage Uniformen trugen. Alle waren sie plötzlich sehr selbstunsicher.

Lestrade blickte zurück zu dem Paar und diesem Mal schaute er Sherlock in die Augen. Der Jüngere grinste nur und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. Greg musste schlucken.  
Nun verstand er warum Sherlock nur mit John in einem Team sein wollte. Er hatte einen Soldaten ganz für sich allein in einem „Gefecht“.

Sie waren so am Arsch.

 

xxx

 

„Kannst du sie sehen?“, fragte Anderson flüsternd.

„Nein“, antwortete Lestrade und erschauerte. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken herunter und fühlte sich, als ob sein „Tod“ ihn jederzeit ereilen könnte.

„Das ist sinnlos. Wir müssen angreifen.“, sagte Donovan und begann aufzustehen.

Beide Männer zogen sie hektisch wieder zurück, während sie von beiden gleichzeitig als verrückt bezeichnet wurde.

„Um Himmels Willen, seid keine Idioten. Wir müssen-“

„Hör zu, Sally. Wenn wir eine falsche Bewegung machen, sind wir raus. John schießt nicht daneben. Wir kriegen keinen Schuss, der uns sagt wo er ist.“ Greg schaute auf die Uhr. „Und es waren gerade mal zehn Minuten und von uns sind nur noch drei übrig.“

Donovan grummelte frustriert, doch sie war nun nicht mehr kurz davor die Deckung zu verlassen und damit unweigerlich auch erschossen zu werden.

„Einer von uns muss also der Köder sein.“, sagte sie. Lestrade nickte und beide drehten sichmit gehobener Augenraue zu Anderson um.

„Was? Oh, verdammt!“, sagte er ungläubig.

Greg verzog nur den Mund und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sorry, Kumpel.“

 

xxx

 

„Ich wette zwanzig, dass er nicht einmal zehn Meter weit kommt.“ Sagte Lestrade als er nach den beiden Verrückten Ausschau hielt.

„Bin dabei.“, nickte Sally.

Sie sahen zu wie Anderson zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Greg runzelte die Stirn in Verwirrung. Er war sich sicher dass Sherlock und John sich in Schussentfernung befanden. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Ich denke, ich habe gewo-“, fing Sally an, aber sie wurde von zwei Schüssen unterbrochen.

Lestrade zuckte zusammen als die Farbe ihn im Nacken traf. Sie drehten sich beide so schnell um, dass Lestrade im Nachhinein überrascht war, dass ihre Köpfe noch am rechten Platz waren.

„Was zur Hölle?“, beschwerte sich Sally lautstark, in der Tat könnte Lestrade schwören, dass er ein paar Vögel gesehen hatte, die panisch aufgeflattert waren.

Vor ihnen standen der Detektiv und sein Soldat mit selbstzufriedenem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Äh, Überraschung?“ John kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, immer noch grinsend.

„Wie zum-“, fing Lestrade an als er aufstand und dann Donovan auch hoch zig. „Wir dachten, ihr wärt dahinten.“ Er zeigte hinter sich, wo Anderson verschwunden war.

„Natürlich dachtet ich das, wir wollten schließlich, dass ihr das denkt.“ Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann zu John um, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. Dann zog er seine Waffe, bereit zum schießen, und folgte Anderson.

Als sie ihm hinterher sahen, schloss John mit einem Seufzen zu ihnen auf, allerdings immer noch am grinsen.

Als Lestrade das sah, wurde ihm endlich klar, was hier passierte.

„Ihr beiden habr das die ganze Zeit geplant gehabt, ja?“

„Jep.“

„Ist das wegen dem Streit?“

„Jep.“

„Wird er all seinen verbleibenden Kugeln für ihn verwenden?“

Pause. Von weitem hört man Anderson schreien.

„Zweifellos.“


End file.
